pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sasake Haise
Yoponot (talk) 07:25, October 18, 2017 (UTC) Images of pokemon's Yes as long as you get Energy X's premission since he's your administrative user, After you ask Energy X i'll teach you how, '' From your messages or blog you'll see Add features and media you'll also see photo on the side here -> Select that and your free to upload photos as long as you ask your administrative user alright here's my example. '' : '' So you notice as such if you need any further help let me know i'll be on my blog or Discussion post alright?'' As for article pages i'd ask Energy X to help you out on that as well so you don't mess the whole page up okay : Anyway, Kind Regards....Trainer Micah (talk) 07:10, October 19, 2017 (UTC) : As a reminder: Also one last little thing be sure it's appropriate otherwise It'll be reverted So you notice i'm out,Trainer Micah (talk) 07:19, October 19, 2017 (UTC) Reply No. We use official sites as source, not sites you mentioned. Energy ''X'' 09:47, October 19, 2017 (UTC) Gotcha I got your message and that's fine thanks for informing me good luck with the edit's i'll check back Sunday or Monday due to work tonight. '' ''Anyway kind regards thank you as well...Trainer Micah (talk) 18:55, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Edit I did say one link per article, but you were linking to wrong pages - those were the pages of game counterparts, not of anime counterparts. Energy ''X'' 13:55, November 5, 2017 (UTC) I saw your Request from Energy X's page And i she'll worn him with whatever he's doing if he continues let me know & or Energy X know if he continues alright,Trainer Micah (talk) 01:16, November 10, 2017 (UTC) No problem man anytime. Trainer Micah (talk) 21:30, November 10, 2017 (UTC) Amazing I see what you were talking about Hey Alain, I saw your post & right now i'm going though all the posts and i'm anazed at how you knew all of this off topic & all of the images and drawing flooding discussion especially after i get off depending on times, Anyway i'm going though it all the posts now. And deleting all the post that were made with a image, drawing, &/or video and reducing it to one post, alright. : '' And hey about what i said in your post sorry about that okay if i need anything i'll talk with Energy X or you to see what else needs to be done, Anyway i've created a Roleplay &/or battle post there if you feel up for one later on ok. : So you know i'm back on discussion flying about if needed.Trainer Micah (talk) 18:10, November 12, 2017 (UTC) Mod Let's see how you will moderate the Discussions - and improve it with the ideas I proposed to you in Discord. 'Energy X' 11:30, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Hey alain. I see you are promoted , congrats and i have a strong feeling you'll do your duty well.And for the other ones you can see only micah , annabeth ,ash vs gary and you are moderating well,lately others(tom,paul,billvvee and khalesi)were quite inactive.So can you please ask EnergyX to promote me to a mod as well?MAGIC KAITO (talk) 13:52, November 13, 2017 (UTC) : Congrats on becoming a moderator i saw your reply in Tom's post and alright i'll have fun working along with/side you, And about what Harsh said yeah i see why you two were peved & upset is what i was going to say. Anyway about leaving like Energy X said some come & some go so i plan to remain to stay as a moderator then when time comes depending on oldness i'll pass on my moderator rights to someone else alright. : Anyway congrats & i'll be on discussion if needed.Trainer Micah (talk) 15:04, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Hey thought i'd swing by ''To let you know when you get on tomorrow or reather it's you or Harsh thought i'd report a video for you two to check if it needs to be deleted you or him can delete alright anyway, : '' I'm on another wiki community awhile if needed just let me know.Trainer Micah (talk) 23:52, November 13, 2017 (UTC)'' Sak, I wish you considered my suggestion. I would also suggest to lock as many posts you could, but not those who are specific. You might allow questions such as what is the major attacks of pikachu etc. Hope you take this into consideration. I will always help you mods. Shashank Singh 12:13, November 17, 2017 (UTC)professorshashank Feedback & Rules Hey just wanted to pop by to say your doing great as a moderator as for your rules i agree also Anwar replied something about I'm back posts and outta what i think i think those posts should be checked out it's like those Hi or hello posts i recall so yeah we could do some checking on those so you know and your doing great as a moderator keep it up!Trainer Micah (talk) 02:54, November 18, 2017 (UTC) Mod Well I guess you are doing good. The best thing to do is just to follow the rules and enforce them. Which you do. Energy ''X'' 10:11, November 18, 2017 (UTC) Reply I am not really certain what I'd do about that. It just looks like one (minor) incident. It does not look like he does that continuously. Energy ''X'' 17:00, November 19, 2017 (UTC) Noting for discussion & I'm back Hey I see you were having troubles with discussion post and you couldn't see your star marker if it happens at points try refreshing the post's page at point it'll help out also if it ever happens again just try to stay cool and refresh your page and if it doesn't help contact the staff for help if it happens & you have troubles alright. : '' Anyway Happy Thanksgiving whoo ate to much so you know as such.Trainer Micah (talk) 03:24, November 24, 2017 (UTC)'' ::I'm not really angry by anything. (As for the irrelevant posts on that strong gym leaders thread, that was because other users were spamming emojis and were not saying anything related to the subject, just off-topic things meant to revive the thread regardless of whether they were on-topic. I wasn't talking to you.) PokémonGamer 11:45, November 30, 2017 (UTC) Seeing your message I see your going to be off line for awhile & I see your hurting and i'll say take it slow relax and improve i'll chat with you when you return and i see you'll be watching us & moderating the discussion and wont reply for awhile okay. : So you know as such & yeah i see about the user's on discussion post it amazes me you were upset at those user's.Your right we aren't robots and yeah about the new user's that come on discussion post they never do check the guideline's (Wish they did & i'm glad some do) & Yeah well it's the reason they have us moderator's watching & working the discussion post right. So you know as such. : It amazes to no end that new user's come & go always do something inappropriate never to read the guidelines or rules on here it amazes me & I'm glad we're moderator's. :: If we weren't i don't know what i'd do you know anyway have fun relaxing on your trip and same as above chat when you return.Trainer Micah (talk) 17:28, December 2, 2017 (UTC) '' Alain,Saksham bhaiya,I truly apologize for my post, which might have aggravated you and you might have got insulted. I meant to say that due to the fact that mods cannot come online evrytime, such posts happen. I believe, as I stated afterwards, and Which i have told to Energy, is that no matter what, one should post a proper set of punishments. Plus, we should also check whether users are contributing or not. I think users should have at least 1:10 ratio. Hope to join you someday,bhaiya.Shashank Singh 06:48, December 3, 2017 (UTC)professorshashank Edit I don't think it is a big issue. They just forget they should, at least, refrain from commenting. Otherwise, they could feed the troll by giving it attention. 'Energy X' 18:58, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Yeah or i mean yes ''Now you see from my message & also yeah your right and gladly i'm not actually blind i actually can see with or without glasses on here or discussion so yeah after reading your double message yeah it was Titom aka Legend Trainer 02 so you know about that and yeah outta what he wrote seriously? One he needs to not swear via-versa promises & ''two yeah he needs to improve on what he said with no swearing if he can show me that i may inform Energy X into demoting Billvee or another moderator whois hasn't been online i mean where is he? It's been awhile since i last saw him online?.'' : If he or someone remains inactive then i can possibly say Pandu or PP whatever you call him our next ideal moderator due to his/there inactiveness anyway yeah good luck with the exam's have fun study hard & chat with you when you return alright. : Anyway when time comes a friend of ours is having a Christmas party we as in me my mom and sister are all going to anew place called Johnny Tavern's you may have heard of it if not you can search it up, It's a cool looking restaurant anyway we are going there on the 16th so i may take a date off line or two that's the 16th 20th & 25th due to Chirstmas & my Birthday but so you know busy times of the year are coming..Trainer Micah (talk) 12:48, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Hello bhaiya,how arw you?Thought of passing by!! I had some questions on my mind. Please answer them in order. 1)What does one mean by spamming? 2)What changes can be seen on the discussion post when one becomes a mod?(Lime normal ppl only have report what do u all have? 3)I have reported some posts,mostly off topic. Pls look onto them. Secondly,Pp posted something which I really didnt like. There is a style of my writing,wherein I use tough and poetic language. Therefore;any comment on tje same will not be ignored by me. Well,nothing much. Wish youre having fun with.... See you..Shashank Singh 09:18, December 10, 2017 (UTC)professorshashank No need to answer him since i already messaged him i don't know if that was/is how you'd answer him via questions but i told him that your doing exam's and you'll message him tomorrow so you know. I already posted up a image &/or drawing post already & have posted up a roleplay with it's meaning below so you know i'll see you tomorrow on discussion post alright?Trainer Micah (talk) 23:24, December 10, 2017 (UTC) Kk Go on ahead the reason on why i kinda looked it is well i posted a drawing post already for the images post and fakemon's & drawing's. Don't you think it's best to keep all the images & drawing fakemon's together instead of separately? I mean it would be less flooding the posts and it could possibly even limit everything per day you know. Anyway glad to hear from you man glad your back.Trainer Micah (talk) 18:13, December 11, 2017 (UTC) '' Mentioned ''Wow i just saw a unrelated pokemon post so i looked it it's a good movie though so you know as such i'm on discussion if needed.Trainer Micah (talk) 18:50, December 11, 2017 (UTC) : Alrighty the post is unlocked thought i'd let you know as such anyway i'm on break via off line back on in awhile.Trainer Micah (talk) 19:04, December 11, 2017 (UTC) '' Wow okay on Feedback ''As you saw yeah your doing great as a moderator for discussion post and i was wondering, '' ''Can you check my last reply by me on my images post? Reason i gotta say that due to OT off topic on there i want to put my foot down due to user's not seeing Discard on here or the guidelines if there's some sorta link there. '' : ''So here's what i think we need to do, When we create a images post can you link the Discard for user's who want to go OT off topic so they can go there? All you need to do is editor a user's images post right. Anyway yeah if they continue OT off topic i want to say with Harsh and You to not create any further images & drawing post for awhile do it. : Reason outta what i think, I think they don't know It's there so just saying buddy foot's down if Titom continuously & repeatively & circle's says sorry and apologize i think we need to tell ThePokemonGamer or someone to check his discussion profile out and if necessary they can do whatever to him like block him or whatever? Because i think it's kinda ofish getting annoying. So you know as what do you & Harsh think? Let me know thanks. : You two are doing great as hard workers without you two around i'd don't know what i'd do and i speak if it was just me there only the onlyone there so yeah let's continue to improve the discussion post together.Trainer Micah (talk) 15:48, December 13, 2017 (UTC) I see I got your double message and i see same here as my reaction in your first message, And yeah apologizes i do sometimes do get it wrong alot so yeah. : '' And about disord i think i will check in on that and if i can't tonight i'll do it tomorrow when i get on. And if it doesn't come through then message me on my talk page alright? So you know no one is going message me tomorrow i don't think so if you want to message me tomorrow in private you can it's what talk pages and discord is for kk,'' :: '' So you know as such i'll chat with you later if i can get discord to work.Trainer Micah (talk) 05:27, December 14, 2017 (UTC)'' Seeing that your on I've noticed that playstation 4 is different then computer so i have switched to my computer to check things about Discord let's see if i can connect with it if possible i should easily get on there, I'll need to get set up and everything so if we as in you and i have to meet in "private" i question where do you want to meet on there let me know via talk page? : And i'll meet you therre also if possible check under Trainer Mike as my Discord username alright i'll see you on there Saksham.Trainer Micah (talk) 19:17, December 14, 2017 (UTC) : Also here's my Discord link when or if you need me ''https://discord.gg/wZngSx anyway i am on.Trainer Micah (talk) 19:37, December 14, 2017 (UTC) : On note: seem's i can't send you a message so message my talk page instead since i'm having troubles with it okay thanks.Trainer Micah (talk) 21:19, December 14, 2017 (UTC) Hey wow Shashank ''Just messaged mewah a report have a look at my talk page, Also about private talk i'll link you another wiki due to being the only one there we can private talk there aright, I'll give you a link below later and i am amazed with Shashank so can you have either or Energy X ThePokemonGamer and/or Lordranged 7 take alook at the report seem's; : Maaz Ghani - Is doing something rude behaviored - i'll take alook at him via profile sense Sha want's some justice there. : I also have locked my images post as see from Sha there reported OT and spams there so duty noted we're stopping images posts for the time being. : And 3rd) Vyap - Needs to be reblocked again seem's he's threatening Pandu or Pp whatever you want to call her. Anyway i going to be off line starting tomarrow so you know like i said before in my blog party's to throw & Christmas to unfold so yeah. : '' Checking Discussion post & Profile's out thought i'd say it out and i'll talk with you later Kk.Trainer Micah (talk) 20:17, December 15, 2017 (UTC) '' : Alright here's the link i said ''http://pokevortex.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Trainer_Micah : this is where we will chat privately since i can't seem to sign in with the Discard on everything that includes friend request it wont even let me message you so yeah sorry about that now i am off tomarrow due to partys as such kk i'll chat when i return Trainer Mike out.Trainer Micah (talk) 23:44, December 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, I noticed. I even thought that too, and you're right; if it's not recent, no block is necessary. Although it could be a glitch since his Discussions page says he has around 20 more posts than his profile header. 'PokémonGamer 19:43, December 16, 2017 (UTC) I see, No problem about that Daniel Berteau Jr user when i looked at your worning post i thought "Gad zooks is he ever going to stop" So yeah glad i messaged Energy X about him, As for Gaurav yeah i noticed that as well as long as he gets a reminder he'll remember to do it. : So you know if needed anything else let me know. I'll be on discussion post if needed also i've also joined his wiki via legend masters thought i'd say that out anyway discussion post if needed thanks.Trainer Micah (talk) 09:00, December 18, 2017 (UTC) '' Block The second user was blocked for making trashy posts (and he did something like that before, too). The first, user, however, wasn't blocked. I only see he posted a link on Trainer Micah's talk page, and that's about it, so I wouldn't consider that (illegal) spamming, so to speak. 'Energy X' 11:29, December 18, 2017 (UTC) :I can't block people from editing talk pages. I can apply the whole block (meaning they are restricted from commenting or editing at all), there's just no option to do that. As for the alt account, I am aware of that. But there's also this thing where people forget their passwords and make a new account instead. 'Energy X' 12:53, December 18, 2017 (UTC) :He's right Saksham why back in March a user i know forgot his password so he two had to create a alt account so yeah even though we as in Energy X and I know of those two user's i still don't see it as spamming we are aware of when they do that kk. So i'll say when a user or user's forget there password to sign in there old account's they can create anew account when or if necessary alright. But i will say if they continue to create alot of alt account's then that's when it's highly & likely considered as spamming K. :So you know about that.Trainer Micah (talk) 23:40, December 18, 2017 (UTC) Sighs ''I see your worried about Tryna and i want to point out in my reply including Mira's that any user or user's who don't read the ToU they need to because as i said there below Anwar reply a fair worning to all user's they need to read the ToU and contribute the wikis alot during the daily or whenever they can, Because if they don't how are we going to know whois a user & whois isn't Kk. : '' So i putted a fair worning to all user's that aren't staff moderator or administrative user's to contribute daily without contribution yeah how am i supposed to know whois a user. Alright. So you know as such, Anyway thought i'd say it out here and discussion.Trainer Micah (talk) 02:38, December 20, 2017 (UTC)'' Dearest bhaiya,today I take this oppurtunity to report once again against Legend Trainer,who slyly made a different account via plagiarization. Today I also call the mods to talk and suggest an amendment in the mod rules. You may talk wuth me regarding that. We as responsible memvrrs,and I as an enforcer,sincerely want the posts going not more than 350 replies.Shashank Singh 03:30, December 21, 2017 (UTC)professorshashank